Locking clips are used to lock in a reversible manner two plug connector housings that are plugged together.
DE 29 15 574 A1 illustrates a locking clip for locking a first plug connector housing to a second plug connector housing in a reversible manner. The locking clip is manufactured from a resilient wire.
DE 10 2004 061 046 B4 illustrates a locking clip that is stamped out of a sheet metal piece and produces a resilient locking arrangement between two plug connector housings.
Since the plug connector housings are protected on the plugging side by means of a rubber seal to prevent media from penetrating, it is not possible to dimension the resilient force of the locking clip to be too high since the seal could otherwise become damaged and lose its sealing effect. If the cables that are connected to the plug connecter are unintentionally subjected to a pulling load, the above described locking clip may fail and the plug connection may be inadvertently unlocked. This may lead by way of example to machines undesirably coming to a standstill.
The object of the invention is to propose a reliable and reversible locking clip for plug connectors.